Serusu Fukurōchi
'''Serusu Fukurōchi '''is one of the 32 contestants for the BNHA OCT5, selected by judge "Orange Card." Bio: Fukurōchi is a average heighted boy(5'6) with a slim but muscular appearance. His skin is dull grey skin due to his quirk and his hair color is snow white and it’s shoulder length styled in a man bun. He has thin eyebrows, thin lips with long scar from the lower left corner of his lip to his chin. His eyes are somewhat narrow eyes and has heavy bags under eyes at all times, and he always has white wrappings covering his hands and most of forearms most of the time. He is Half-Mexican and Half-Japanese Serusu’s family is one the only ninja clans that still exist in the world, let alone Japan. Fukurōchi has been trained in martial arts from a young age from his father to become the next head of the Fukurōchi Clan since currently Serusu is the only active member since his father is too old to fight and over the years almost all the previous clan members moved on with their lives. Serusu’s father runs a karate class 5 days a week and people who become black belts become full fledged members of the Fukurōchi clan, but currently no one but Serusu is a belt black but Serusu has been 6th degree black belt for a while now. One of Serusu two older sisters could have been the new clan leader once the time came but they decided they wanted to take different career paths in life. So Serusu was more than willing to carry to on the family legacy, but Serusu still has his own dreams as well too and he intends to do both dreams. He’ll become the 14th Head Fukurōchi Clan Leader and the hero he’s away dreamed of being. Quirk: Fog Body- Fukurōchi is able to emit and transform into a extremely thick, dark, and smoky substance that is near impossible to see through. He’s able spread the fog over a large area and can even partially control it if he’s transformed partially into it himself and is able moves much quicker when doing so. He also able to see clearly threw his own fog, however, if he turns completely turn himself into fog, the bigger the form he takes, the less dense and physical his body becomes. The fog comes from his body so he'll become less dense the more fog he spits out, but he can convert air into fog it just takes a few takes around 3 seconds to do. The fog it's self is also a little hard to breath threw for any one whose not Fukurōchi, but it's still possible to breath through but it'll just irritate someone throat to make them cough, plus the fog has a strong, lingering, chalky smell to it and his fog retains his body's natural body heat Techniques: Wraith Form- Fukurōchi turn himself partially into fog, which in turn makes him semi-unhittable and give him a really good speed boost. It good for engaging and disengaging or getting somewhere relatively quickly(*The only part of him that is hittable is his head and upper chest *) Float- If Fukurochi turns fully into fog he's able to float as high in the sky as he wants until he needs air. He can partically float and move off the groumd when he turns himself partically into fog Disembodied-Fukurōchi turns either his wrist, ankles, neck, knees, elbows, or waist into smoke so he can control them independent of his body for various uses.(It’s kind of similar to Buggy from One Piece) Disembodied: Heavy Hitter- Fukuorhci turns his wrist or ankles into fog then launches them at the opponents giving him a some use at mid to long range Smoke Bomb- Fukurōchi inhales and shoots and stream of dark fog at his feet which acts like throwing down a smoke bomb. This is usually used by him for disengaging, getting away to regroup or to hide(Fog Cloud is 10 feet in weight and height and takes 250 calories to do) Hidden Mist- Fukurōchi shots out dark fog from every pure in his body covering a large area. During this the foe inside is unable to see anything and from this point Fukurōchi is able to use a number of technique he developed of years(Fog Cloud is 40 feet in width and 13 feet at in height in one go and that consumes 1000 calories.) Hidden Mist: Silent Takedown- Fukurōchi takes the opportunity to use his opponent lack of sight against them by hit their joints and uncovered areas to finish them off without ever being seen Can’t Touch This- Fukurōchi turn a part of his body into fog so it’s immune from damage but he has to predict a second in advance to where to damage is going to land, and if he turned himself completely into fog he not able able to damage his opponent unless he materializes at part of his body to do so(Takes 250 calories to do this) Fake Out- Fukurōchi run towards the opponent and blow fog from his mouth once he within 5 feet from them. He then jump up in the air above them and lands directly behind them(Fog Cloud is 10 feet in weight and height and takes 250 calories to do) Tight Squeeze- Fukurōchi turns himself entirely into fog to passes through cracks and tight spaces alike Physical Capabilities: Climbing/Scaling- He wears those white wrappings around his hands for a good reason, to hid the scars and bruises from intense rock climbing training from a few years back. His training taught him to take any favorable spot to get the down on someone from, but sometimes those spot may not be so easy to get, his father would take him to the forest and have him scale trees for hours on end till he finally got it Silent Step- Fukurōchi's very first lesson was silence is your friend and ally. By curly his toes and arching his feet at a certain angle he's able to make no noise while walking; he's able to do this while running but to a lesser extent Free Running- It's just as the title implies, Fukurōchi is quite good when it comes to parkorur as it's one of his hobbies to do on weekends through the city Weaknesses: * Strong winds(50 MPH) can blow his fog away which in turn makes it quite useless. * His quirk doesn't help much with his physical abilities besides giving him the element of surprise and a boost in speed * His fog can only stays out for 7 minutes before fading away into the air completely(Only after 7 minutes are up will the fog start to fade over 30 seconds) * His fog evaporates way faster in hotter climates making his fog fade away after 1 minute and 30 seconds * Whatever he turns fully into fog he loses all his senses while in that state; also he can only maintain that form for only one minute * He can only fully transform into fog every fifteen minutes * He can't turn into his whole body fog instantly as it take about half a second in advance to manifest practically into his fog form and 2 seconds to fully manifest into fog form(The speed at which his fog travels when released is similar to that of if you put smoke in a leaf blower and turn it on; thats how fast it would go) * Emitting and turning into fog form requires some calories in his body. So he has to use his fog sparingly to conserve energy. It consumes 15 calories per second when turned into fog practically or completely and he only has 4000 calories to work with. The largest fog cloud he can create is 40 feet in width and 13 feet at in height in one go and that consumes 1000 calories.(As a side note, he able to absorb some of the fog he left but he only gains 1/5 of the calories back for doing so) Fighting Style: Fukurōchi has went through intense physical and mental training from a very young age which has granted him a 6th degree black belt in karate. He has a very aggressive and offensive fighting style that relies on dodging, good reaction timing, and sometimes using his quirk to avoid any unnecessary damage. Also he isn't to keen on using his quirk for the most part so he'll either try and sneak up on someone for a quick takedown or engage them in one on one combat and only using his quirk if he felt at a disadvantage Stats: Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5